SMA TERANG
by Pixlr'omatic
Summary: SMA dimulai!naruto dan kawan-kawan memasuki hidup yang baru bersama teman-temannya...
1. introduction

Pada siang hari di SMA Karakura,murid-murid SMA sedang keasyikan main laptop,iphone,bb, saja jam istirahat mulai,dan tiba-tiba...

"WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOYYY!(GILA)BALIIN MACBOOK AIR GUE!"teriak naruto.

"diem lu,siapa suruh lu mainin game online!"sahut sasuke balik.

Yup,mereka berdua saling-saling kejar-kejaran kayak anak SD,(padahal uda SMA,tp gak mature pikirannya),mungkin para readers pikir gak ada orang liatin,tapi justru semua orang dari todler-kuliah liatin,saat si naruto sudah ambil macbooknya,tiba-tiba...

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!UCHIHA SASUKE!CEPET MASUK KE KELAS PAK GURU HATAKE KAKASHI!"teriak bu ochi.

"elu sih sas,orang gue cuma niat buka google communicator,elu lagi yang sok nuduh orang main game online."sewot naruto.

"udah,gak usah banyak bacot!udah bagus gue kagak rusakin macbook elu,nar,nar.."

"heh!lu tau gak sih harga macbook berapa?12 juta,bego!"

"gue juga tau,oon"

"sudah,sudah,kalian!"triak pak kakashi,"sekarang,jelaskanlah situasinya!"

naruto dan sasuke menjelaskan situasinya dan akhirnya,pak kakashi bilang"oke!bapak tau penjelasan kalian,tapi,kalian berdua telah mengganggu orang-orang yang ingin beristirahat,padahal ini baru hari pertama,jadi hukumannya adalah,bersihin kamar mandi cewek dan cowok selama 1 !"

mereka keluar-keluar dengan tubuh yang loyo,dan waktu ketika mereka berjalan di korodor,ada sebuah tepukan sangat keras menimpa mereka.

"DOR!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"teriak naruto dan sasuke.

"apan sih lu?kagak usah kayak banci gitu loh,masa teriak kayak gitu sih.."kata ichigo

"lu kagak punya otak,ya,Go?bisa-bisa gue muntah darah tau!"sewot sasuke

"oya,tadi kalian diapain sama pak kakashi?"tanya ichigo

"dihukum lah!kita berdua disuruh bersihin kamar mandi cewek dan cowok selama 1 minggu."

"oh gitu ya."sambung renji tiba-tiba

"oh,renji!sejak kapan lu di sini?kayak dokter ngesot aja-?-"goda naruto

"setau gue sih gak ada dokter ngesot deh,nar,itu mah cuma pikiran lu aja kali...eh,emangnya gue kayak dokter ngesot apa?muka seganteng gue mana bisa dibandingin sama dokter ngesot!"kata renji gak mau kalah.

"justru dokter ngesot lebih ganteng daripada lu kaleeee"sambung ichigo

"udah deh!daripada kita nanti disetrap,lebih baik kita mauk ke kelas kita yuk!"ajak sasuke.

mereka berjalan berempat disepanjang koridor yang panjan itu,oya,sebelum masuk ke cerita asli,SMA Karakura itu adalah sekolah yang paling elit di sana selain biayanya mahal sekali,pelajarannya juga susah ,harus orang yang pintar dan kaya yang masuk kesana.

Inilah daftar kelas murid-murid dari SMA 1-3:

SMA 1: UZUMAKI NARUTO,UCHIHA SASUKE,INOUE ORIHIME,YAMANAKA INO.

SMA 2:,MADARAME IKKAKU,AYASEGAWA YUMICHIKA,HIRAKO SHINJI,KUROSAKI ICHIGO.

SMA 3:MATSUMOTO RANGIKU,HISAGI SHUUHEI,ABARAI RENJI,HARUNO SAKURA.

"hah?kelas kita kepisah-pisah?masa nggak kayak waktu SMP sih?"sahut naruto

"ya ialah,oon,kita kan SMA,lu mau di SMP mulu?"jawab ichigo

-DI SMA 1-"yahhhhhh temen baru lagi..gue udah muak sama temen baru"sahut sasuke

"eh,liat deh,sas!itu kan temen-temen kita yang lama!"

"HALO!SEMUANYA!"teriak Orihime.

...

"HAH?!ORIHIME?!INO?LU JUGA DI SINI TOH?!"sasuke akhirnya baru sadar

"ya ialah,sas...lu jangan anggap remeh persahabatan kia.."jawab ino.

"wah...senang melihat kalian senang di sini...silahkan pilih tempat duduk,ambil buku di loker,buka laptop dan mari kita mulai pelajaran sejarah"kata bu ochi.

-DI SMA 2-"gue lagi yang paling sial...masa cuma gue sih yang murid lama nan... sebelum ichigo menghabiskan kata-katanya, dia melihat teman-temannya yang sedang main google sketchup.

"HAH?!GUE KAGAK SENDIRIAN?!KYAAAAAA SENANGNYA BAGAIKAN PUNYA PACAR!"teriak ichigo

"hush!Go!berisik amat sih lu,"kata shinji

"loh,shin,ngapain lu?"tanya ichigo

"gambar iseng-iseng aja"jawab shinji enteng

"lo,si ichigo ganteng udah di sini ya...ayo duduk...main sketchup yuk..."ajAk yumichika ramah

"gak usah baik banget sama dia yum..."kata ikkaku.

"selamat siang semuanya,,silahkan ambil tempat duduk dan kita akan mulai pelajaran geografi"kata pak kakashi

-DI SMA 3-

" yessssss!jadi kakak kelas senior akhirnya!gue bisa nge bully adik-adik kelas gue dong artinya..hehehehe"kata renji(evil)

"yahhh..tahun terakhir sekolah umum...berati gue cepet tua dong nanti"keluh rangiku

"salah lu sendiri,rang,siapa suruh lu minum sake mulu sama si izuru..."kata sakura enteng

"yeh!si rangiku tuh yang maksain gue minum sake,gue heran loh,rasanya kayak air comberan begitu tapi dia doyan-doyan aja.."sewot izuru

"beraninya lu meremehkan sake!"teriak rangiku

"apaan kamu,rangiku?ayo duduklah!kita akan mulai pelajaran kimia.."kata pak asuma

-PELAJARAN TERAKHIR-

"SEMUANYA!CEPAT PERGI KE RUANG RAPATAN GURU!PARA MURID SMA SEKALIAN HARUS MASUK KESANA JUGA!"kata speaker tersebut

"HAH?!JANGAN-JANGAN,KITA DISURUH KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH LAGI!"TERIAK RENJI

"HAH?MASA SIH?KALO BEGITU GIMANA DONG?!"KATA ICHIGO MAU TAU

"TENANG-TENANG AJA KALIIII"SAHUT NARUTO ENTENG

"dasar bocah bego..."batin renji dan ichigo.

-DI RUANG GURU-

kepala sekolah Taemin(shinee,wkwkwkwk),sedang menunggu mereka dan pada saat dia melihat mereka masuk,dia berkata,"KALIAN LAMBAT BANGET SIH?!NGAPAIN AJA LU SEMUA?!HAH?!"(buset deh,taemin asli gak kayak gitu kok...)


	2. Third grade of senior high school

"LU SEMUA KENAPA LAMBAT BANGET?! HAAAAAAAHHH?!"teriak taemin.

"iye,iye,kami mohon dimaafkan ya pak taemin..."kata sakura ketakutan.

"jangan panggil gue bapak dong!gue kan masih umur 19 tolol!"kata taemin sewot

"maaf ya,koko taemin..."kata izuru waswas.

"ok!to the point!gue mau kalian kesini soalnya ada pesan yang harus gue sampaikan kepada kalian,kalian semua SMA,betul?nah,sekarang,ada camping ke gunung fuji selama seminggu,yang mau ikut bicara dulu sama ortunya,besok kasih tau gue..."kata taemin serius.

"kami ikut"sahut seluruh SMA.

"GUE BILANG APA HAH?~!KAN GUE BLANG NGOMONG DULU SAMA ORTU KALIAN!"kata taemin stress(tenang,Min,,,nanti lu jadi stress)

"trus koko ikut gak?"tanya rangiku

"ikut lah...kan umur gue gak beda jauh sama kalian..."kata taemin,"nah,,,sekarang kalian boleh pulang..."katanya cutely...

setelah mereka keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah,mereka berdiskusi siapa yang akan ikut sampai menuju loker masing-masing,,,karena persahabatan yang dekat,mereka pulang sama-sama sampai ke rumah masing-masing.

-DI RUMAH RENJI-

"selamat sore,pak renji"kata salah satu pelayannya.

"ya"bales renji

"tuan renji,pak byakuya telah menunggu anda,"kata pelayan balik

"ok,aku kesana"sahut renji balik

setelah memasuki grand ballroom yang mewah dimiliki renji,dia berjalan menuju ruang kantor dan telah melihat ayahnya yang sedang mengetik-ketik dokumen di imac,sebelahnya ada macbook air yang sedang dicharge.

"ayah..."sapa renji

"oh renji!kamu akhirnya datang juga"kata byakuya

"emangnya anda mau bicara apa dengan saya?"kata renji sopan

"renji,aku dengar dari taemin bahwa SMA karakura akan mengadakan camping,betul?"tanya byakuya

"ya,dan saya ingin ikut,bolehkah saya ikut?"tanya renji

"tentu saja renji!kalau ke gunung fuji selama seminggu boleh.."kata byakuya

"baik,terima kasih ayah,saya ingin bikin PR dulu ya..."kata renji

"silahkan.."jawab byakuya

-DI RUMAH RANGIKU-

BYUR!

rangiku baru saja melompat ke kolam renang yang panjangnya sedang berolahraga supaya menjadi sehat,tentu saja dengan gaya bebas,dia dengan mudah dan letih mencapai finish beristirahat selama berapa menit,dia memanggil adiknya.

"HITSUGAYA!"teriak rangiku

di dalam rumah mewah itu tampaklah seorang remaja berumur 13 tahun yang berlari-lari ke cicinya."ada apa,ci?"tanya hitsugaya

"Ya,gue mau ke gunung fuji selama seminggu camping nih,nah,selama seminggu ini,elu bakal sendirian,yang bakal lu liat itu cuma bodyguard sama pelayan doang Ya"jelas rangiku

"hah?!suruh gue sendirian?cici jahat ah!masa tega sih ninggalin adiknya sendiri!"kata hitsugaya gak mau kalah

"udeh,gak usah banyak bacot!anak kecil gak usah ikut campur urusan orang gede ngerti?"kata rangiku dengan nada sopan..

"ya,ci..."jawab hitsugaya

-DI RUMAH IZURU-

"hah,capeknya,,,SMA 3 memang mencapaikan!"keluh izuru

"anda ingin kopi,tuan?"tanya pelayannya

"oh,gak usah..daripada itu,tuan gin dimana?"tanya izuru balik

"oh,sedang main boling,pak,,,"jawab pelayannya malu-malu(dasar centil)

izuru melewati lapangan-lapangan yang biasanya untuk olahraga sampai ke ruang boling,pas dia memasuki ruangan boling itu,dia melihat tampak seorang pemuda yang berumur 21 yang gantengnya luar bisa.

"hai ko.."sapa izuru

"hah?"kata gin yang masih nyari-nyari siapa pemanggilnya sambil melempar bola

GLUNDUNG!bola itu menabrak display-display yang dilemparkan gin ke sana,and guess whta?semuanya jatuh!

"YES!BARU PERTAMA KALI INI GUE DAPAT SEMUA ROUND ANGKA PERFECT DALAM 1 GAME!"sorak gin

"ko!"teriak izuru

"oh izuru,gue sangka setan"kata gin keceplosan

"apa koko bilang?justru koko kale yang mukanya mirip setan,gak ada angin atau sinar bisa senyum-senyum sendiri,ihhhh merinding deh gueee"jawab izuru ngeri

"sialan lu Ru..."jawab gin sewot

"oya,daripada itu,gue mau ikut camping sama sekolah ke gunung fuji selama seminggu,boleh kan gue ikut?"tanya izuru

"oh!buat kenangan SMA terakhir ya...boleh dong Ru!eh,lu tau gak?gue sebenernya juga mau pergi ke korea selama seminggu juga sebagai kenangan kuliah terakhir..."

"heh?koko juga?asyik dong ko!sama-sama berangkat!"sorak izuru

-DI RUMAH SAKURA-

"hehehe...gue kagak sangka si taemin bakal ngajak kita camping,biasanya dia yang paling males gitu-gituan..."sakura ngomong sendiri(cacat)

setelah pintu masuk sakura dibukakan oleh bodyguard-bodyguardnya,dia bertanya kepada salah satu bodyguardnya,"ayah mana?"

"ayah anda sedang pergi ke cina,nona,yang ada hanya ibu anda,"kata bodyguradnya ramah

"kalau begitu dia dimana sekarang?"tanya sakura ramah

"di bar,nona."jawab bodyguardnya

sakura menyusuri koridor yang panjang itu sampai ke bar,disana dia melihat ibunya sedang meminum sebuah gelas lihat sakura olehnya,sang ibu meletakkan gelasnya dan berkata,"hai Ra..."

"saya pulang bu..."jawab sakura dengan suara yang kecil sekali

suasana hening sekali sampai akhirnya sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara"um,bu,saya mau camping ke gunung fuji selama seminggu,izinkan saya ikut.."katanya

"tentu saja kamu boleh ikut,sakura..."jawab ibunya sambil tersenyum.


	3. Second grade of senior high school

** GREEN AFTER RAIN:TERIMA KASIH KARENA SUDAH MENULIS PENDAPATMU,MASA SIH KAMU BARU TAU INI CROSSOVER?AKU SMP1,GAK PAPA KALAU KAMU ,INI FANFIC PERTAMAKU,JADI MASIH PAYAH,AKU MALES PAKE HURUF KAPITAL SEGALA... REVIEW UNTUK CHAPTER-CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA YAA...**

-DI RUMAH ICHIGO-

"hah...capeknyaa..."keluh ichigo yang baru saja pulang,dia ingin minum kopi karena capek sekali habis pulang sekolah,setelah dia dibukakan pintu oleh bodyguardnya,dia menyusuri lapangan golf untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan memesan kopi,setelah beberapa menit,tiba-tiba ayahnya,isshin,mengagetkannya.

"ichigo!"teriak isshin

"ayah!"ngapain ada di sini?!"teriak ichigo spontan

"yah..ayah cuma mau bilang sama kamu bahwa kamu harus pergi camping di fuji..."jelas isshin

"oh benarkah?!terima kasih banyak ayah!"teriAK ichigo kegirangan seperti anak cowok yang dikasih pacar(wah parah banget).

ïya,daripada kamu jadi perjaka tua.."jawab isshin

"kalau gitu,nanti saya bilang ke koko taemin besok yaa~~"kata ichigo

"terserah kamu deh..."jawab isshin pasrah

-DI RUMAH YUMICHIKA-

"waduh,gimana yaa...mau ikut camping atau nggak nih?kalau gue ikut,nanti kulit gue kering lagi soalnya kedinginan,kalau gue nggak ikut,kesempatan emas itu gak bakal terulang lagi nih...duuhh gimana yaa..."yumichika ngomong sendirian(orang gila)-di bakudou tangan gue...-

yumichika terus berpikir dan berpikir di salon rumahnya sambil tukang potong rambut itu juga udah muak dengerin tentang kegantengannya terus berpikir sampai ayahnya,kenpachi,mendengar dan berkata...

"lu ikut aja..."kata kenpachi

"nanti kalau aku jadi jelek pulang-pulang gimana?kan gak ada cewek mau sama aku nanti..."jelas yumichika

"YA UDAH LU BAWA TUH PERAWATAN KULIT ELO SEMUANYA!PULANG-PULANG NANTI KITA SURUH TUH PERAWAT BENERIN KULIT ELO!SANA IKUT!GUE JUGA TAU LU MAU IKUT KANN?"jelas kenpachi marah-marah.

"oh iya ya...kok dari tadi gak kepikiran sih..."kata yumichika

"orang picik tuh kayak elo..."jawab kenpachi

-DI RUMAH IKKAKU-

"AMPUUUNN!MANA SIH TUH BOCAH?!"keluh ikkaku

ïkkaku berlari dengan cepat menyusuri koridor mewah itu selamA beberapa menit untuk mencari adiknya yang berumur 6 tahun...

"woyyyyy...lu ada dimana?"teriak ikkaku

ikkaku terus berteriak sampai kehabisan suara dan akhirnya dia pasrah dan berkata...

"udah lah!sialan tuh bocah!paling juga lagi bobo...udalah,gue mandi dulu..."kata ikkaku

ikkaku mengambil handuknya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba...

"KOKO IKKAKUUUU!"teriak yachiru

"ap-"kata ikkaku spontan,sebelum dia menyelesaikan katanya,yachiru sudah nemplok di pinggangnya.

BRUK!

"aduh,apaan sih lu,gaje aja tingkah laku elo!eh,ngomong-ngomong,elo dAritadi dimana aja sih?!"kata ikkaku dengan suara marah

"aku dari tadi ada di belakang koko,tapi koko aja yang gak liat aku soalnya koko marah-marah melulu"kata yachiru dengan polosnya.

"denger ya,yachiru...nanti gue mau pergi ke gunung fuji camping selama seminggu sama temen-temen,lu diem dirumah sendirian ya..."kata ikkaku sabar

"KOKO JAHAT!PADAHAL AKU SAYANG SAMA KOKO!"Kata yachiru yang mulai menangis..

ïkkaku langsung memeluk yachiru dan berkata"sudah,cuma seminggu doang...gue pasti balik dengan selamat untuk tinggal sama kamu lagi..."

cerita untuk keluarga ikkaku sedikit:ortunya ikkaku sudah meninggal sejak ikkaku masih seumur sejak itu mereka selalu bersama.

-DI RUMAH SHINJI-

TING TONG!

shinji membunyikan bel dan pintu besar itu langsung terbuka,shinji masuk ke dalam dan melihat sekeliling,sunyi sekali,bahkan bodyguard yang biasanya berjaga di depan pintu,tidak ada...

"aneh,kok semuanya gak ada sih?"batin shinji,lalu dia menaiki lift ke pintu lift itu terbuka,dia tentu saja keluar dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya,tetapi tiba-tiba...

DUAGH!

"WADAUWWWWW!"rintih shinji

"gimana?kurang sakit?"tanya adiknya yang berumur 10 tahun,hiyori.

"buset deh lu,hiyori...GUE NYARIS MATI BLOON!"teriak shinji

"ya abisnya...pulang setiap hari malem melulu,lu tau gak lu pulang paling pagi jam brapa?jam 9 malem oon!"kata hiyori

"ya apa boleh buat,gue kan tadi lagi di hotel sama pacar gue...baru aja gue putusin dia abisnya dia gak mau tidur sama gua..."kata shinji

"najis banget deh lu,ko!playboy tengik!"teriak hiyori

shinji?playboy?oh rupanya gue belum jelasin ya...ok!gue jelasin...shinji itu playboy sejak SMA1,jadi dia setiap hari kencan sama cewek,cewek paling lama juga tahan sebulan,abis itu diganti sama yang baru,sekarang aja shinji pulangnya jam 12 malam!

"ya udah,dari pada itu,gue nanti mau pergi ke fuji selama seminggu"kata shinji akhirnya to the point

"apa?lu mau pegi sama siapa?"

üdahlah,anak kecil gak usah ikut campur urusan remaja gaul"kata shinji


	4. First grade of senior high school's plan

-DI RUMAH NARUTO-

"haaaahhh...capeknya kagak main-main..."keluh Naruto yang baru saja turun dari limousine nya yang mengkilap langsung angkut tas dan langsung pergi menuju ke halamannya. Setelah dia sampai di halamannya, pintu langsung terbuka dan naruto masuk ke dalam. setelah beberapa saat berjalan, ayahnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk(ya ialah, emangnya mau tunjukin bokep...).

"Nar..."sahut minato

"ayah...anda sedang apa? lagi bikin bokep ya..." kata naruto polos

"BEGO LU!KALO GUE BIKIN BOKEP, NGAPAIN GUE PAKE HANDUK,HAH?!"teriak minato sampai gempa bumi(lebayyy)

"iye,iye,cuma nanya doang...oya daripada itu, aku mau ke GUnung jalan-jalan selama 1 minggu nieh...boleh kan?"kata naruto

"hmmmmm...gimana yaaaaaaaaaa..."kata minato

"aku memohon loh..." kata naruto pake oiroke no jutsu

"wooooooo!justru elu kale yang bikin bokep!memohon masa pake oiroke no jutsu segala..."sewot minato

"tapi sebenarnya boleh gak?"tanya naruto serius

"boleh-boleh aja..." jawab minato balik

-DI RUMAH INO-

"lalalalala aku si cantik akan pergi ke Fujiiiiiiiiiii"kata ino sambil setengah menyanyi

"apa ino?"tanya ibunya tiba-tiba

"KYAAAAAA!oh ternyata ibu..."kata ino balik

"kamu ini ya, ngapain sih jalan pake nyanyi-nyanyi segala?"

"iseng-iseng bu,saya mau banget pergi jalan-jalan sama temen ke gunung fuji selama 1 minggu doang, boleh kan?"

"temennya siapa aja?"tanya ibunya

"seperti biasa"jawab ino

"oh,kalo gitu boleh deh.."kata ibunya lagi

-DI RUMAH SASUKE-

"ikut,kagak,ikut,kagak,ikut,kagak..." kata sasuke dengan perasaan bingung, habisnya sesudah sekolah, dia terus-menerus memikirkan ingin ikut ke fuji atau nggak.

""ikut,kagak,ikut,kagak.."kata sasuke kayak robot

"apaan lu,sasu,kok dari tadi ngomongnya 'ikut kagak' melulu sih?"tanya itachi yang sesudah makan malam

"Ko,gue bingung abis nih,..."curhat sasuke

"emangnya di sekolah kenapa?"tanya itachi

"nih, si taemin kan bilang khusus ke siswa SMA, katanya nanti kita bakal camping di fuji selama 1 minggu, trus kita disuruh kasih tau dia besok..."

"menurut gue sih lu ikut aja..."komentar itachi

"hah?"cengo sasuke

"iye,lu ikut,supaya cepet dapet pacar sana..."perintah itachi

"oh, ok,ok"kata sasuke nurut

-DI RUMAH ORIHIME-

"saya pulang..!"kata orihime ceria

"orihime, kamu udah pulang ya, mau minum apa?"kata kokonya

"koko, saya mau minum..minum... Choco Taro aja deh..."kata orihime

"ok, biar koko yang pesenin aja" jawab sora

setelah sora memanggil pelayannya dan memesan Choco Taro, sora mengajak orihime duduk di sofa yang empuk

"hari ini di sekolah ngapain?" tanya sora

" Koko Taemin suruh kita bilang ke ortu kita dulu bahwa nanti kita akan pergi ke gunung fuji selama 1 minggu."jawab orihime

" trus kamu mau ikut gak?"tanya sora

"gak tau...nanti kalau saya ikut, koko kesepian, kalau aku gak ikut, sayang sekali...duuh...gimana ya..."kata orihime bingung

"ikut saja" kata sora

"nanti, koko gimana?"tanya orihime cemas

"gak papa..."kata sora dengan senyuman yang menawan

"terima kasih,koko,aku cinta sekali dengan koko..."kata orihime berterima kasih...

-KATA-KATA DARI PENULIS-halo semuanya,maaf ya kalau kalian agak tidak mengerti alur ceritanya, maklum, ini baru fanfic pertamaku. kalau kalian ada pertanyaan tentang diriku atau fanfic ini silahkan tanya aku lewat review... dan tentang cerita ini, dari chapter 2-4 anggap saja semua peristiwa yang kutulis terjadi dalam 1 hari.


	5. Confession

** KPRIVAT3: MALES AH NULIS-NULIS TENTANG URYUU ABISNYA AKU BENCI DIA...HAHAHAHA**

**KALAU KALIAN MAU TANYA SESUATU TENTANGKU, TULIS DI PM/PRIVATE MAU TANYA SESUATU TENTANG CERITA,TULIS DI REVIEW...dan ingat, kalau kalian PM/PRIVATE MESSAGE AKU, JANGAN LUPA TULIS EMAIL KALIAN JUGA.**

**LET'S BEGIN...**

****Keesokan harinya, naruto dan kawan-kawannya pergi ke SMA karakura untuk kasih tau taemin keputusan mereka. tapi sebelum itu, mereka tentu saja harus melewati sesi-sesi sekolah. Dan sampai pelajaran terakhir, mereka berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantornya taemin untuk kasih tau keputusan mereka.

TOK TOK TOK... pintu diketuk...

"Masuk!" jawab suara yang kasar di balik pintu mereka membuka pintu perlahan-lahan sampai mereka lihat sosok remaja korea ganteng yang melotot kepada mereka.

"heh, kalian semua, kalau mau masuk,masuk!keluar,keluar!jangan ragu-ragu begitu dong!"cerocos taemin cempreng.

"ya elah...kan kemarin koko suruh kita lapor, gimana sih..." komentar renji

"HEH LU KAGAK USAH NGELAWAN KEPSEK YA!BERANI AJA LU, DITENDANG KELUAR BARU TAU RASA!"bentak taemin. renji langsung ciut kayak tikus kejebur got...

"tuh kan ren...kan udah gua bilang jangan berani ngomong sama kepsek kayak gitu, terutama taemin lagi...bisa-bisa lu besoknya mampus kali..."bisik izuru ke renji

Renji masih ciut...

"ya udah nih ko, maaf ya atas kejadian tadi, tapi kita kesini hanya mau ngelapor aja kok..." kata rangiku pelan

"ya udah,cepet ngomong!"kata taemin galak

"aku ikut..."kata rangiku

"aku ikut..."kata sakura

"aku ikut..."kata izuru

"a...a...a...k...k...k...u...u...u..." kata renji gagap

"lu apa?jangan kayak orang idiot bisa gak sih lu?"kata taemin

"i...i...ikkk...uttt..."kata renji gemetar

'orang goblok ngapain ikut juga ya?bisa-bisa dia nanti mampus...' batin taemin

"kalau SMA 2 gimana?" tanya taemin

"aku ikut..." jawab para siswa SMA 2 sama-sama

"kalau SMA 1?"tanya taemin

"IKUUTTT DONGZZZ!" jawab para siswa SMA 1

' mereka masih bocah...'batin taemin kesal

"ok!gue udah dengar dari kalian semua bahwa kalian mau ikut, kalau begitu, nanti pas kalian pulang, cepet siapin perlengkapan-perlengkapan kalian semua selama 1 minggu dan besok kumpul di sini jam 12 malam gak pake telat!"

"sip bos!" jawab para siswa SMA ersebut juga pada saat itu mereka keluar dari kantor kepsek.

"daaahhh semuanya!sampai ketemu besok!" kata semuanya saling pamit dan juga pada saat itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing...


	6. Start

Mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat dan packing untuk malam besok. beristirahatnya sih gak apa-apa, tapi packing nya itu loh yang bikin masalah.

lu jangan pikir packing nya cuma isi baju, odol, sabun doang ya... isinya itu adalah barang yang berguna seperti itu yang tadi gua sebutin sama barang-barang yang tidak berguna seperti laptop, kamera, handphone, bubuk tawas(bagi yang gak tau bubuk tawas, bubuk tawas itu adalah bubuk pengusir ular) dll. menurut lu barang-barang ini penting gak sih? ayo kita pikir-pikir...

kalau bawa laptop, mau apain tuh laptop?main gak bisa soalnya taemin udah mempersiapkan banyak aktivitas untuk mereka jadi jadwal merka penuh; kalau kamera...yah...cuma buat asal jeprat-jepret doang abis itu kalau batre abis gimana? kan di sana gak ada stop kontak; apalagi handphone, di atas gunung fuji itu gak ada sinyal...jadi bawa handphone cuma buat ngapain? mejeng-mejeng? masa mejeng sama teman dekat sih...? dan terakhir bubuk tawas, di atas gunung fuji udah 1100% di jamin gak bakal ada ular deh... di sana dingin jadi gak bakal ada ular.

Jadi setelah mereka packing dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam setengah 12 malam, mereka langsung ngacir ke sekolahan...

mereka berlari ke sekolahan dengan sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya mereka sampai pada waktu yang tepat sekali.

" semuanya sudah komplit? ayo kalau begitu kita masuk ke dalam bus lalu kita pergi." perintah taemin setelah melihat jam tangan Patek Phillip-nya yang berharga 200 juta yen; tak peduli walaupun mereka bercucuran keringat atau sudah mati( lebay) pokoknya kalau di kasih perintah sama taemin, harus dilaksanakan saat ini juga!

"tunggu ko...haaahh...kita...capek...lari-lari...dari rumah...ke..sekolah..." kata naruto yang sudah setengah mati.

"HEH LU KAGAK USAH PERINTAHIN GUE YE...GUE ITU SALAH SATU PENYANYI DUNIA NIH...LU MAU TAU GUE ASAL DARI MANA? SHINEE!" teriak taemin histeris

"udah deh Nar, daripada lu liatin si taemin marah-marah kayak orang autis begitu mendingan lu lakukan perintahnya gih..." kata sasuke sambil menepuk pundaknya naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengangkat koper SamSonite nya ke dalam bus dan teman-teman yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah memasuki ke dalam bus, mereka kaget sekali! bus yang di sangka mereka adalah bus Kopaja tetapi bus ini bersih sekal idan dingin sekali dan gede sekali! Semua tempat duduk dalam khusus untuk 1 satu orang duduk. dan bukan hanya itu, di tempat duduknya ada televisi Sony Bravia dan disiapkan kasur, meja makan, dll. melihat bus ini, mereka langsung senyum kepada taemin dan bilang bersam-sama," TERIMA KASIH KOKO TAEMIN!" dan sambil memeluknya...

"ternyata koko itu baik sekali ya!" teriak ino

"aku sayang koko deh!" teriak orihime

Dan yang lain-lain mengatakan hal yang mirip sementara taemin berkata," ya udah...maafin gue ya...udah selalu marah-marah terus sama kalian, makanya, kalau klian gak mau liat gue marah turutin perintah gue yaa...kalau kalian turutin perintah gue, gue pasti bakal baiiiikkkk banget!"

Semua bersorak sambil memilih tempat duduk untuk tidur karena sudah jam 12 lewat 15 menit. tapi setelah memilih tempat duduk, mereka bukannya bobo, tapi malah nonton music video Sherlock-ShiNee. yang khusus taemin siapkan untuk mereka. mereka terus bersenang-senang dan bercanda dengan taemin sampai jam 2 pagi. supir yang mengendarai bis itu hanya bisa senyum, di pikirannya.' enak ya kalau jadi mereka...' batin dia.

namun setelah bersenang-senang, taemin akhirnya mengatakan," ya udah, gue bobo dulu ya...ngantuk nih...nanti kalau kalian buka mata sudah sampai kok..."

"kami nggak bisa stop, ko...!" kata shinji,"abisnya si ichigo lucu banget! masa televisi buat tempat kaki sihhhhh..." shinji bilang sampe ketawa miling-miling...

"ah udahlah...kalau kalian masih mau bersik ya silahkan tapi asal kalian tau aja, kita sampe jam 9 pagi, kalau kalian nggak bobo, nanti ngantuk gue kagak peduliin elu ya.." kata taemin sambil menarik selimut sampai ke lehernya.

"ya udah deh...kita bobo dulu aja ya...sayang dong nanti kalau harusnya senang-senang malah jadi muram..." kata ichigo

" iye, iye,,,, nite nite..." kata yumichika

" berisik banget sih lu, mau tidur ya langsung tidur aja kagak usah pake 'nite nite' segala!" kata ikkaku

akhirnya mereka tidur dengan tenang dan kebahagiaan dan siap untuk melakukan petualangan beberapa jam lagi...

**KALAU KALIAN ADA PERTANYAAN TENTANG CERITA INI, WALAUPUN DARI BAB 1-6 INI SILAHKAN TANYA AKU LEWAT REVIEW. KALAU KALIAN ADA PERTANYAAN TENTANG DIRIKU SILAHKAN PM/ PRIVATE MESSAGE AKU. SAMPAI KETEMU DALAM BAB SELANJUTNYA...**


	7. Let's Go to Mt Fuji

HAri yang baru telah dimulai, kini sudah jam 9 pagi tetapi naruto dan kawan-kawan masih belum bangun; mereka masih ada dalam mimpi mereka kecuali taemin, taemin sedang menunggu mereka untuk bangun dan sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi dan teriak," WOOOOOOYYYYY!MAO SAMPE JAM BRAPA GUE MESTI NUNGGUIN ELO SEMUA,HAH?!"

"aduuuh...kuping gua budek, siapa sih yang teriak di kuping gue?" kata naruto yang masih setengah bangun

"bego! gue bilang apa kemarin? kan gue bilang aktivitas kita bakal mulai jam 9, sekarang udah jam 9, geblegh!" oceh taemin

"iye,iye,iye ayo kita bangun semua dan persilahkan koko taemin untuk 'lead the day'!"jawab sasuke semangat tapi sebenarnya masih ngantuk.

"ya udah, sekarang gua yang atur acaranya. kan kalian udah bangu toh? nah, acara pertamanya adalah: makan pagi dulu!"

"hah? yang bener?!" tanya semuanya ceria

"iya, kan udah jam 9, waktunya makan pagi dong artinya!" kata taemin

"ASYIIIIKKKK!" teriak smuanya," tapi makanannya dimana? sama makan apa?"

"ini makanannya," kata taemin sambil memberikan bungkusan-bungkusan makanan ke meja mereka masing-masing( kenapa di dalam bus ad meja? bacalah chapter-chapter sebelumnya), nanti kalian juga tau makanannya apa..." jawabnya

mereka melihat bungkus makannya masing-masing sambil tergiur...mereka lapar sekali...jadi, setelah taemin memberikan makanannya kepada mereka smua, mereka langsung membuka bungkusan itu.

"wow!enak bangeeettt! menunya :_ french toast with condensed milk, pancake with maple syrup, fresh fruits, fresh fruit juice." _kata ino

"mmmmh...enak banget! sirup maple-nya manis asli! rotinya wangi banget, sama buahnya segar banget!" kata orihime

"wah, makasih ya, ko..." jawab shinji sambil menikmati makanannya

"hohooho...siapa dulu dongzzz..."kata taemin songong

"ko, aku boleh minta bungkusannya 1 lagi gak?" tanya ichigo

"gak boleh! nanti nutrisi lu jadi kacau balau!" kata taemin

"oh.." kata ichigo

"ternyata koko taemin baik ya, Yum..." bisik ikkaku kepada yumichika

"iye, sampe nutrisi aja diperhatiin buat kecantikan kita..." bisik yumichika kepada ikkaku

"ah, lu mah banci lagi! sampe kecatikan aja diperhatiin..." kata ikkaku

"apa lu bilang-" sewot yumichika tetapi dipotong oleh renji

"udah,udah,stop! daripada pentingin kecantikan mendingan lu bilang ke koko taemin bahwa kita udah selesai,deh!" potong renji

"dasar renji!" kata yumichika," Kooo! kita makannya udah selesai nih!" teriak yumichika

"eh, Yum! kagak usah teriak gue udah bisa dengar kali! emanganya gua budek apa?" oceh taemin

"maap...maap..."kata yumichika kapok

"ya udah! sekarang, bawa barang-barang kalian semua, kita akan manjat gunung fuji!" ajak taemin

"hore!hore!fuji!" sahut mereka

Lalu mereka membawa barang-barang mereka dan mulai memnajat gunung, pertama-tama memang gampang, tetapi pas mereka sudah diatas 3000m, mereka sudah mulai kedinginan dan capek.

"haaahh...haaaahh...capeknya...dinginnya..." kata rangiku sambil menambil jaket dari tasnya.

"nah, itulah akibatnya kalau sering minum sake: daya tahan tubuh bisa menurun! lu gak belajar biologi ya?" sindir sakura

"diem lu! lu sendiri juga pake jaket kan? semuanya di sini juga pake jaket! bakal koko taemin aja pake!" sewot rangiku

"iye, walaupun kami pake jaket sama kecapean, tapi kita gak kedinginan sama gak secapek elu, rang..." kata izuru

"eh,Zur, kok elu sih yang akhirnya di sini? bukannya seharusnya hisagi yang di sini?" tanya renji bingung( bacalah chapter 1 kalau bingung)

" oh iya,ya...iye Zur! lu ngapain pura-pura jadi hisagi hah? emangnya lu secakep dia apa?" tanya sakura

"udah,udah! gue di sini soalnya hisagi suruh gue tukeran sekolah pas hari pertama kita masuk!" jelas izuru

"oooohhh...pantesan!" kata semuanya

"udeh nih...sekarang lu mau liat hisagi gak?" tanya taemin

"teserah..."kata semua

Taemin lalu mengambil iPhone 5 nya dan membuka program FaceTime, setelah beberapa menit ditunggu, muncullah muka hisagi.

"HISAGI! lu kenapa tukeran sekolah sama izuru?! kami anggap lu udah mati tau!" kata shinji sambil menjambret iPhone 5 dari tangan taemin.

"sialan lu, Shin.."balas hisagi,"gue tuker sekolah soalnya gua bosen sekolah dari KB-SMA 2." jawabnya balik," eh, tapi, lu ada dimana? pemandangannya bagus banget tuh..." tanya hisagi

Bagi yamg tidak punya barang Apple dan tidak tau apa itu FaceTime, silahkan cari di internet( gue tau soalnya gue punya 2 barang merk Apple).

"gue ada di fuji, His... rugi banget deh lu kalau gak di sini lagi.." kata shinji

"iye ya... eh Shin, udahan dulu ya, waktu istirahat di sekolah udah bunyi" pamit hisagi

"daah..." balas shinji sambil mematikan FaceTime dan mengembalikannya kepada taemin

"nah, kita udah sampe nih di titik fuji yang paling tinggi. kita akan camping di sini..." kata taemin

"wah, indah banget!" kata ichigo

"gue kasih kalian 1 jam untuk bikin hanya 4 tenda yang gede, nih bahannya semua!" kata taemin sambil memberikan bahan-bahannya," tendanya cuma ada empat soalnya 1 tenda buat SMA 1, 1 lagi buat SMA 2, 1 lagi buat SMA 3, sama 1 lagi buat gue." katanya

"tapi koko bantuin kita kan?" tanya ikkaku

"iyalah..." jawanbya," barangsiapa yang dalam 1 jam belum selesai, gue tinggal tuh orang soalnya abis ini kita mau melihat air terjun" katanya

"oke! kita mulai sekarang!" ajak ichigo

Jadi mereka semua bergotong-royong saling bekerja untuk membuat 4 tenda..

**NOTE: KALAU KALIAN ADA PERTANYAAN TENTANG CHAPTER 1-7, SILAHKAN BERTANYA LEWAT REVIEW, KALAU KALIAN ADA PERTANYAAN TENTANG AKU, SILAHKAN PM/PRIVATE MESSAGE AKU.. SAMPAI JUMPA DALAM CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA...**


	8. The Final Chapter: Resolution

"haaahhhh...akhirnya selesai juga..." keluh naruto

"iye, gak gua sangka bakal sampe 2 jam cuma buat bikin 3 tenda" kata sasuke

" yoi, guys!" teriak taemin," sekarang karena kalian sudah membuat tendanya, gua sekarang bacain orang-orang yang bakal menjadi 'teman tenda' kalian."

'duh, semoga jangan sampe sama shinji' batin orihime,'ntar gue diapa-apain lagi, hiiihhhh...seremmmmmm'"

"TENDA PERTAMA:

NARUTO

SASUKE

RANGIKU

IKKAKU

TENDA KEDUA:

SHINJI

ORIHIME

INO

IZURU"

"NOOOOOO!MASA GUE SAMA SHINJI SIH?!" batin orihime

" lu kenapa, Or? kayak orang gaje aje..." tanya ino

"oh gak papa...gue cuma seneng kok soalnya gue setenda sama lu..."jawab orihime yang sebenarnya bohong.

"TENDA KETIGA:

ICHIGO

YUMICHIKA

SAKURA

RENJI

nah, kalo gue, gue tidur sendiri..." kata taemin cincay

'sialan, masa cuma gua sendiri yang cewek.' batin sakura

"ya udah!sekarang kita mulai aktivitasnya!" ajak taemin

Dan tanpa sadar, seminggu telah berlalu dan mereka dengan hati yang tidak ingin terpisah dari gunung fuji, akhirnya terpaksa mereka harus kembali ke kota karakura. Sesudah sampai di karakura, mereka dengan semangat kembali, belajar terus sampai akhir tahun pelajaran. Walaupun SMA 3 memang harus melanjutkan ke universitas, tetapi mereka akan terus 'stay in touch' dengan berbagai cara...

Mereka...

Mencintai kehidupannya masing-masing

**YOI...YOI...YOI...YOI...YOI...YOI...HAAHH...AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FANFIC INI. MAAF YA JIKALAU KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI ALUR CERITANYA, KALIAN BISA MENANYAKANKU LEWAT PRIVATE MESSAGE. MAKLUM, INI FANFIC PERTAMAKU, JADI MASIH AMATIRAN...NEXT ONE WILL BE EPIC I PROMISE! NEXT TITLE: SPIRITED AWAY**


End file.
